Your Eyes
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: When Sam broke into one of Kurt's favourite songs, he couldn't fight his feelings anymore.  Part of the 'Canoe Christmas' gifts!


'**Your Eyes'**

**by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'**

**Title:** 'Your Eyes'  
><strong>Author:<strong> Hogwarts or McKinley?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Sex  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for Mature  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Explicit language.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the material used in this story. I got my inspiration for the second part of the fic from valiant's _'And though I'm not a great romancer I know that I'm bound to answer'_. I hope she'll forgive me, but it was so hilarious I had to use it :)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Sam broke into one of Kurt's favourite songs, he couldn't fight his feelings anymore.

_This fanfiction is dedicated to my Canoe Christmas recipient, Lisa ( **justkissmedarling** on Tumblr). Follow her. Her blog is amazing. _  
><em>Merry Christmas and I hope you'll like it :)<em>

* * *

><p>Inside that tent it was cold. Kurt had been paired with Blaine because of their relationship. But he couldn't sleep. He was too happy.<p>

They were camping. All together. All the glee kids.

Even though it was December, they decided that it would have been fun to do that, because it was the first time they were together, for real, after a very long time. So, they went, after the last day of school before Christmas holidays, in a wood near Lima. It was cold and you'd think that snow would have fallen in a moment, but it didn't matter. The color of the spruces melted perfectly with the mood that night. A bunch of boys and girls that wanted to have fun.

That evening had been very funny, indeed. Each one of them sang his or her favourite song in front of a fire that Finn, Puck and Sam had lit up for the occasion. They ate a nice frugal dinner, marshmallows followed, and, after twenty minutes or so, they were off to sleep. All these thoughts were buzzing into Kurt's head.

All of a sudden, he heard some feeble notes played by someone on a guitar coming from the bonfire. Considering the fact that none of the girls played the guitar, one of the boys was awake.

Being on his own and looking for a little bit of company on that freezing night, Kurt stood up and wrapped himself into a fleece blanket, while he was wearing the warmest of his pyjamas. Before he left the tent, he caught a glimpse of Blaine, completely asleep.

'_Oh, God,' _thought he. _'I'd better be going.'_

He was snoring loudly, his hair a mess, a drizzle of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Worst of all, he was wearing a blindfold.

'_Now you have achieved to look like my grandpa.'_

When he came out of the tent, the chilly air pinched his face, but the red, hot light coming from the bonfire healed the pain. The sound of the wind through the woods and those feeble notes encouraged him.

In front of the fire, a silhouette. That moment of mystery enthralled Kurt. He didn't knew who that figure was. All he could do was to speculate about it. His hair was short, he was quite built and he surely had a broad chest. He wanted to move forward and solve that enigma.

When he reached the fire, he saw Sam sitting on one of the logs that Puck had put around it.

Sam wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight white t-shirt and his dark olive green jacket. He was holding his guitar, plucking.

'Hi,' said Kurt.

'Oh, hi Kurt!' replied he.

'What're you doing, Sam?'

'I'm writing one great song before I go...,' a pause, '... to sleep,' laughed he.

'_No way... No way that Sam Evans could have made a _RENT_ reference,' _thought Kurt.

Now that he came to think about it, Sam's look was very much like Roger's from the _RENT_ movie.

'Aw. Do you mind if I join in?'

'Of course not!'

Kurt took a seat next to Sam.

'So, how're you doing, Sam? It's been a while since we last talked.'

'Yeah, definitely,' said Sam, blue. 'It wasn't easy for me, y'know, all we've been through. It's like I've finally come back to what I want to do with my life. Perform in a way that satisfies me.'

'Well, even though we don't have the same musical preferences, you don't have to be a genius to say that you're really talented.'

'Oh, Kurt... I think you might be surprised.'

Kurt looked at him, enigmatically. And Sam looked back at him.

'D'you wanna hear something?' asked Sam.

'Sure! What are you playing?'

Sam picked a plectrum of his from his pocket.

'There's this song that I love... I'm sure you know it,' said Sam.

He started to play the guitar and, after a few notes, he began to sing.

'_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes...'_

Kurt smiled. Of course he knew the tragically romantic final number from _RENT_. He continued listening to Sam as he sang one of his favourites songs.

'_... Can't get them out of my mind, and I find I can't hide from your eyes._

_The ones that took me by surprise the night you came into my life._

_Where there's moonlight I see your eyes...'_

Kurt was eagerly listening to those beautiful lyrics sung by Sam's sweet voice. He wasn't sure if it was the song or the fire, but he was now feeling warm. He closed his eyes, knowing that what was is in his mind at that moment was wrong. But he didn't care.

'_... How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day 'cause there's something I should have told you._

_Yes, there's something I should have told you...'_

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced at Sam while he was singing. There was something funny in his face. He was intensely looking into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt couldn't help but looking into those deep green eyes.

'_... When I looked into your eyes... Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along. And before this song dies...'_

'_Why did you go away, Sam?'_ thought Kurt.

He didn't know why that sentence came up in his mind. But he wanted an answer. Sure, he knew that he had to. But why did he leave so abruptly? Without saying goodbye to anyone? To him?

Kurt knew how the song would have ended. Somehow that awkward situation was incredibly intriguing. He wanted to hear those words. He wanted to hear them from someone who wasn't Blaine.

'_... I should tell you... I should tell you..._

_I have always loved you...'_

'_Oh, God,' _thought Kurt, again.

'_... You can see it in my eyes.'_

As the song ended, the whole world seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden, because somethings Kurt didn't expect to happen happened.

Suddenly the music went away, the lyrics went away, distance seemed not to exist, Sam's lips were kissing Kurt, and, in his head, Kurt could hear the beautiful last electric guitar's part of the song.

He had finally found that soft, warm, hot spot he was looking for that night and, even though it was totally wrong, he didn't want to stop.

Sam's lips were soft and his kisses were passionate. Kurt's hands were touching Sam's jaw and his tongue was tasting Sam's mouth, craving as he never craved before.

But the kiss stopped and Sam moved backwards.

'No... Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... It's just...,' apologized Sam.

'Sam, no. Don't stop.'

Kurt kissed him again, and so did Sam.

'What if someone sees us?'

'I don't care.'

Kurt's hands reached for Sam's face and started to stroke his soft skin.

'I've been a fool all this time. A total jerk,' said Sam. 'Why didn't I come up to you before?'

'Then, I think we should make up for lost time, shouldn't we?'

'Do you want to do something completely foolish?' asked Sam, smiling with his crooked grin he looked so hot with.

'You have no idea,' replied Kurt, mischievously.

Kurt took the blanket off and put it on the ground as Sam put his guitar away and his jacket off. Kurt lied down on the sheet with Sam who, after taking off his t-shirt, revealed his beautiful built body.

Lightened by the fire, Sam looked as handsome as never before. Looking like a Greek statue Kurt so pleasantly studied one or two years before, his muscles were even better than he remembered. His pectorals were pumped and his abs never looked better. Not to talk about his broad chest and shoulders...

He leaned over Kurt.

They started to kiss and hug.

Sam's skin was soft and hot at his touch, and his muscles were hard and flexed under Kurt's finger.

The blond boy unbuttoned Kurt's night-shirt, while Kurt was stroking Sam's ass over his pants.

Sam started to kiss Kurt's chest and to lick his swollen nipples.

'Oh, Sam!'

'Do you like it?'

'God, yes!'

When he reached Kurt's stomach, Sam took off the last part of Kurt's pyjamas, not before taking off his slippers. He took off his underwear as well.

Sam was kissing him, and Kurt reached with his hands for Sam's bulge. He could feel Sam's cock through his jeans. It was hard, and the more he stroked it, the more he realized Sam was well-hung.

He unzipped Sam's jeans, took them off, and then released the southern boy's big erection. It was something like he had never seen before. Now there were plenty of reasons to choose Sam instead of Blaine. He was sweet, caring, a real gentleman, he had the body of a model and the most inviting cock Kurt had ever imagined.

Now they were both naked, hugging and kissing by the bonfire.

Sam, Kurt could feel it, had an intriguing smell. Something Blaine had never given off. With Sam on top of him, Kurt could feel his man part. The testosterone Sam was sending out excited every little inch of Kurt's delicate body. It was a smell, a scent, an aroma and a feeling that he never felt in Blaine's company.

They didn't care what was around them, or who. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world was just outside.

Sam looked into Kurt's eyes.

'You know, when I chose that song, I was really singing to your eyes.'

'Sam Evans, you never cease to be an hopelessly romantic guy.'

He kissed him again.

'Are you ready?'

'You have no idea,' laughed Kurt.

Sam welcomed himself between Kurt's legs, grabbed his cock, and, slowly and gently, put it inside Kurt.

It was like nothing Kurt ever felt before. All the emotions he had turned off when he, sadly, had to realise that, in a very queer way, Sam was straight were now being released, free of bonding and extremely eager.

Sam took one of Kurt's legs and, with his big, rough, yet gentle, right hand started to caress it.

While Sam was fucking Kurt, he could feel his big cock inside him, and began to moan.

'Shh, Kurt. We might get caught!'

'Believe me, right now, I don't fucking car- WHOA!' said Kurt, interrupted by a rush of lust.

Sam grabbed Kurt's cock and began to masturbate it, kissing those delicate and soft lips.

'And... Do you like that?' asked Sam, softly.

'God... YES!'

Kurt was trying to resist to the temptation to come, but the thought, and the feeling, of Sam's big hand around his cock, made him cum. A spatter of Kurt's silver magic came out of his dick and landed on Sam's stomach and chest.

Sam looked at him.

'I can see that,' said he, smiling with his beautiful, white, shining grin.

Sam seemed he didn't want to stop, but when the time arrived, he looked deeply into Kurt's eyes and, while he was coming with a loud, acute moan, he didn't took his eyes off Kurt's.

He kissed him, intensely and passionately. That kiss didn't want to end.

Sam exited from Kurt, and laid on his side beside him, his blond head resting on his folded arm, watching Kurt.

After a moment or two, in which both of them were contemplating each other, Sam spoke.

'So... How was it?'

'Unbelievable,' replied Kurt, after a brief pause. 'Nothing like I've ever felt before.'

'So, you mean... With Blaine... You... Have...'

'Yes, we have. But, believe me, you are far way better,' laughed Kurt. 'How was it for you?'

'Well, it was my first time, so... It was special. It meant something.'

'You mean you've never done it before?'

'Me? Oh no... Quinn, thank God, was too chaste to do it. And Santana... Well... She luckily has other interests.'

They both laughed.

'I love you, Kurt.'

'Sam, don't say that. Please.'

'But I have to. It's what I feel. And I'm sure you feel the same.'

'You're right,' said Kurt after a pause. 'But I can't... I can't do this to Blaine.'

'Why? He's an asshole! People, and Blaine, think that everybody likes him. Well, it's not like that! He's done nothing to you! He made you move to Dalton, away from your friends... Away from me,' said Sam, bitterly.

'Sam...'

'Listen, I've been dying to tell you that I love you. I found that song, sang it to you. You mean so much to me,' said Sam, this time softly and gently.

'I know... I love you too... But... It's just crazy!'

'What? That I could love you? You're a shining star, Kurt. I heard who you played in _West Side Story_, and who he played. I bet you would have been a better Tony than him. It's what's in your blood. You are the stage.'

'What do you think I should do? Elope?' said Kurt, sarcastically.

'No, just... Be with me. Let's make Blaine pay for what he did to you. If you don't go to NYADA, you know whose fault it is.'

Kurt looked into Sam's eyes and kissed him.

'And, while we're on the ride of crazy things... Why don't we do something even crazier?' asked Kurt.

'Like what?'

'You know... Our tent is big enough for three people... And I just can't get enough of you.'

'Kurt Hummel, I never thought that you could...'

'Well, we indeed discovered new stuff about us tonight, didn't we?' said Kurt, laughing.

'Oh, yes, we did!' replied Sam. 'But, why do you want to do it?'

'You know that Sebastian kid, the one that's been around us for while? Well, I discovered that he's been in touch with Blaine on Facebook for quite a long time.'

'Maybe he likes the smell of hair products and bow-ties.'

Kurt laughed.

'You look so good when you smile,' said Sam. 'And you haven't been smiling for a while. I noticed that, you know.'

'I think we should move on,' said Kurt, sounding as if he didn't want to touch that spot.

Even though that was the coziest place in the world, Kurt and Sam stood up, still naked, and gathered all their stuff, headed to Kurt's tent.

'Now, we must be very quiet. Blaine's a light sleeper.'

'I promise I'll try,' said Sam, maliciously. Then he kissed Kurt again.

When they entered the tent, it was all very quite. Kurt thrust all their stuff in a corner and laid down with Sam on his sleeping bag.

Blaine was still fast asleep.

Sam was on top of Kurt, stroking his hair and kissing him lightly.

'You know, I've never allowed anyone to touch my hair,' said Kurt, in a very light voice. 'But you have a special permission.'

'Well, that's incredibly flattering,' said Sam, in his usual voice.

'Kurt?' said a voice in the night.

It was Blaine.

'Yes, Blaine?' said Kurt, while Sam was still kissing his neck, trying so hard not to make noise.

'Are you okay?'

Blaine couldn't see what was happening next to him because of his blindfold.

'Yes. Why?' asked Kurt.

But now Sam moved from that steady position to Kurt's dick.

'Nothing I just thought that someone else was here instead of you. You know someone with a low voice.'

'Like a rapist?' asked Kurt, sarcastically.

Sam, then, started to kiss and lick Kurt's erection, while he was trying everything he could to maintain focus on that extremely boring conversation.

'Yeah, I know. It sounds stupid. Anyway, since we're talking, when do you think we will leave tomorrow?'

'Why?' asked Kurt, Sam still sucking and kissing his cock.

'Uhm, nothing, I just … You know, the guys invited me to a reunion of the old Dalton Fight Club.'

Kurt knew he was lying. He knew that Blaine probably had a date with Sebastian. That time, he cared about it.

With a burst of anger, he took Sam's hair in his hands and started to move Sam's head in unison with his pelvis, making every movement of his own body deeper.

'Anyway, I'm really looking forward to go home,' said Blaine.

'I'm not. I really enjoyed this little trip,' said Kurt. 'I got to spend more time with old friends.'

'Have it you way,' said he, bitterly. 'Goodnight, Kurt.'

'Goodnight, Blaine.'

Sam didn't stop for the whole time of the conversation, and a minute later, Kurt came quietly into Sam's mouth.

He reached for Kurt's lips and kissed him.

There was no need to talk. Both of them knew what to do.

Once again that night, Kurt spread his legs and wrapped them around Sam's hips.

Sam took his dick and Kurt did his best trying not to speak or moan while Sam welcomed himself again into Kurt.

That time was even better. In a highly romantic and forbidden rush of lust, Kurt and Sam shared that moment together, in front of their common enemy.

With sweat coming out of Sam's pores and his dick aching, he came once again into Kurt, still in the deepest of silence.

He reached for Kurt and hugged him, spooning him from Kurt's back, his big muscular arms around the boy he loved.

When Blaine's snoring became louder, they could speak again.

'Wow! That was risky,' said Sam.

'But it was incredibly worth it,' replied Kurt. 'Did you hear him? He doesn't have to go to a freaking stupid Fight Club. He has a date with Sebastian.'

'Don't think about it. Let's enjoy this while we can,' said Sam. 'Anyway... Have you seen him? He must reckon you're really stupid to think that you'd believe he attends a Fight Club... That hobbit...'

Kurt laughed.

They stood there, lying on that uncomfortable sleeping bag, listening to the sound of nature, to the sound of the bonfire now smoldering, and smelling the aroma of each other's body.

When the time had come, parting was the hardest part.

'I have to go to my tent,' said Sam.

'I know.'

'Promise me this is not just a one night stand. I want to be with you, Kurt.'

'I promise you I'll do anything I can to be with you.'

Kurt couldn't see him, but, in his head, he knew that Sam was smiling with his crooked grin.

'_Goodnight, sweet prince_,' said Sam.

'_And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest_,' continued Kurt. 'A _RENT_ reference and a Shakespearean one in a row. That's what I call progress, Mr. Evans.'

Sam, once again, smiled.

After a last, passionate kiss, Sam took his clothes front the corner and left for his tent.

Trying to sleep, Kurt spent the rest of the night thinking about what had happened that night, how much he had loved being at last with Sam.

With the image of his Prince Charming in his mind, Kurt fall asleep, welcomed in Morpheus' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the story, p<strong>**lease, review :)**


End file.
